im jealous
by selFless seddie
Summary: if you think you can make me jealous, you wrong because you only hurt me that way
1. Chapter 1

**hi everyone, this ismy first story :) so i hope it is good. it is cut in three chapters so i hope you like it**

**disclaimer-i dnt own icarly**

* * *

Sam's P.O.V

Carls and I walked into school. We walk to our lockers and I see Freddie(I know but I can't help calling him by his name by now) come to us

"hey guys", said Freddie

"hi" "sup" me and carly said

"so….carly, can I ask you something?"

"sure"

"I know I have asked this a billion times…" and that is when I zone out 'coz I knew what was coming, a yes because carly told me a few days ago that she had a little crush on Freddie, I went home crying and cried myself to sleep. By now you probably think this chick is crazy but I am not(I hope and think). I have actually been in love with Freddie since the first time I saw him.

I would have asked him out and all that stuff but he looked at carly with that love eyes and dreamy smile so I knew I didn't have a chance. I never told anyone (unless frothy my cat counts). I kept it to myself, even carly doesn't know. So back to reality where Freddie hates me and loves my best friend (sigh)

"….and so I was wondering if you want to go on a date with me, just to see how it goes, if you don't want to then I wont ask you again' he finished

I looked at carly as she looked at me and I knew the answer 'coz she had that smile that said 'I can't believe it'. Carly turned back to Freddie and jumped on him and…..kissed him. He was shocked at first then he smiled and closed him eyes. I took out my bag of bacon from my locker but I looked back at carly and Freddie and put it back, I know but I lost my appitite. I closed my locker and saw carly and Freddie pull back.

"I guess I can take that as a yes' said Freddie with a laugh. "ya ,you can say that" carly replied

I looked down, knowing that my eyes were going to well up if I stayed longer but I couldn't leave 'coz they would get suspicious.

I looked up to see Freddie who was looking at carly and then pulled her into a hug and she definitely was happy. Freddie looked at me and I knew my eyes where welled up, he looked at me and I looked back and his smile disappeared. He looked down at carly's shoulder and realization came over his face and he looked at me sympathetically.

By this time, the tears were going down my cheeks and hitting my shirt. I looked down and wiped the tears with my sleeve and looked up at Freddie, he still wasn't smiling, he mouthed to me 'I'm sorry'. I shock my head and smiled sadly at him. I slowly walked away ad towards the entrance of the school and left.

I walked down the street and saw the park, I walked in and saw a small bridge but no one was there, it was hidden by all the trees and plants that you could barely see it, so I went to the bridge and saw a big oak tree so I went and sat down, it was so peaceful and looked so beautiful, then I was puiet for a few seconds then it came, I cried so much it started to hurt, and soon I started to see everything go black and I passed out


	2. Chapter 2-freddie's turn

Hi everyone, thank you to all that reviewed my story, means a ton. so here is the second part of the story. The next and final chapter should be out tomorrow

disclaimer-i don't own icarly

* * *

Freddie's P.O.V

No…no….NO MAN, aaaggg I made her cry. I can't believe I did that. I was only trying to make her jealous enough to make her admit she likes me, not make her cry.

I know what you all thinking so I'll just tell you now, I've have been in love with Sam Puckett since our first kiss on the fire escape a year ago. She is just so sweet and gorgeous and she did something really selfless by admitting to the whole world that she never kiss anyone too

So I decided to try and find out if she likes me, I asked everyone, even Carly but all Carly did was laugh in my face and say "Sam? Like you? Haha Freddie, you wanna go down a path of pain" so I just left it at that. Until one day I went to her house….

***flashback*(11months after the first kiss)**

**I was walking down Sam's street going to ask for the flash drive she stole of mine. The big problem was with that flash drive is that it has all our pictures on it(everyone, me ,Sam, Carly, Spencer, Gibby etc)plus it has a hidden picture file of Sam and all her pictures, if she finds it, she will either embarrass me to the ends of the earth or she'll put me in the hospital with 200 or more broken bones.**

**Either way, I get hurt. So here I am going to her house.**

**I walked up to her porch and was about to knock on the door but I heard music, but not the kind of music Sam would listen to (you know, rock, pop, and anything that has gores in it). It was like soft and melodious music with a love theme, I didn't recognize the artist or the song for that matter but I knew it was a love song. I didn't even think that she knew that kind of music but with Sam, she is full of surprises.**

**So I slowly walked to her bedroom window and saw her looking at a picture frame, I couldn't see who was in the frame because she was facing me. She had that dreamy look on her face and her eyes slightly glittered with so much of love. It broke me to know that she loved someone so much and it wasn't me.**

**I looked at her, she then said 'oh yam I got Freddie's flash drive, I better give it back to him". My eyes widened 'coz that's the first time I heard her say 'Freddie' but soon I regained my shocked self, I saw her get up, grab it then walk out of the room, I was about to go into the room to see the picture frame but then she came back.**

**"oh god, I forgot about the frame, cant forget it". She went to the frame, looked at it, breaking me more, picking it up and said "I love you" then placed it on her side dresser and then she left.**

**I waited until I saw her come out of the front door and start walking in the direction of the Bushwell plaza. I waited til' she was a block away before I jumped through the window (thank god it was open) and went to the frame. I picked it up and looked at it, my jaw dropping and then I regained myself (again, ya ya, laugh it off), I smiled the biggest smile I ever remember giving.**

**It was a picture of us. Just us, it was a picture that Carly took one day, we were laughing at this picture of Ms Briggs face on a pig and I remember being so happy at that moment. We heard a click but shrugged it off. Now I see what was taken, we were leaning against each other looking at each other and smiling big and boldly. Sam looked so beautiful, the light hit her just right, making her look like a princess.**

**I took out my phone and took a picture. I put my phone back in back pocket. I looked at the picture again and remembered she said she loved the person in the picture, it was us so it had to be me, 'coz I know she loves her self but not with the look she had. I smiled, put the frame back and walked to the window. I took one last look before jumping out of the window.**

**I walked home knowing I had my princess already and didn't even know it but now I do and I was going to get her**

***end of flashback***

And now I've done the opposite. I broke her.

I gently pushed Carly away. "Carly, she's gone. And I think I just broke her heart". I felt a tear run down my cheek and I knew I was broken too, just seeing her like that, hurt.

I looked up at Carly and she was looking down. Then her head sprung up. "Well what are you waiting for? Go get your girl" she said with a smile.

My brain was trying to over power the voice to my heart but not even now I was going to listen to my brain(ya ya whatever, I love her, too bad). I ran out the door and onto the street. I started looking everywhere, Bushwell, the fire escape, groovy smoothes, and her house. Before I knew it, it was 12pm.

I started feeling tired and felt hope go away. So I decided to go to my favorite and secret spot at the park. It was the oldest oak tree in the park but was hidden by all people and even animals never go there. I remember jogging on that day and came across it, it was so beautiful I went and sat down, from that day it became my secret spot. I would go there to get away from everyone and I would feel so at peace there so I thought it would be a good place to be right now.

As I walked through the park, toward the bridge that was the way to the oak tree. I got to the bridge and I saw a girl laid out on the ground, she looked like she was sleeping. She had golden blond hair and she looked very familiar. Slowly the wing picked up and the hair moved from her face and I saw it was….SAM!

* * *

please R&R!


	3. Chapter 3-I'm where i belong

**hola peoples, so here is the final chapter to my first story, yay! thank you to all that have reviewed,favourited, and followed my story. means a ton to me :) so i hope you enjoy it. This is still in freddies P.O.V**

**disclaimer-i don't own icarly, if i did seddie would have happened a long time ago**

* * *

I got so relieved and happy I forgot everything and ran to her. I kneeled down and hugged her so much. I could feel her wake up, soon I heard her say "Freddie" in a sleepy, low voice.

"Oh my god, thank the heavens you are ok, I thought I lost you…." I let go of her but still held her at arms length. I looked at her, I could see the dried up tear streaks and her eyes were puffy and red but she still looked like an angel.

"How did you find me?"

"I come here all the time to think and relax and it looks like the oak tree gave me a gift."

She looked down, "I thought you would be with Carly, I mean, she is your girlfriend, why would you come find me instead of being with her?"

I looked at her beautiful eyes and said the one think that came to mind "I came to where my love is, I came to where my life is, I came to find my love, life and my angel, you"

She looked like she wanted to cry. "then why did you ask Carly out?"

This time, I looked down, "I thought it would make you jealous enough to admit you like me but it did the opposite and regret doing all that, I am so sorry Sam, I never meant to do that. I would never hurt you and I did just that. I would understand if you can't talk to me again but please forgive me? I can't live without you, you are my life and my love. I love you so much, please don't leave me….."

I looked down. By now I know that I have tears on my face but I didn't care, I love her too much to let her go

I looked at her again, she had tears on her face too. I lifted my hand and wiped them away with my thumb and she closed her eyes, she took a deep breath and then looked at me. I could see the love and pureness in them. She leaned close to me and whispered in my ear 'well, lean….." she looked back at me and I knew what I had to do. I held her close to me and lifted my hand to cup her cheek. I slowly leaned in and placed a soft but passionate kiss on her lips.

Her lips were so warm and tasted like strawberry. I saw fireworks go off in my head and felt sparks fly. It was the best feeling in the world. I knew that is where I want to be forever

Sam's P.O.V

OMG! I'm kissing Freddie Benson, the guy I have been in love with for like ever and I couldn't have been happier, I felt sparks fly and fireworks go off. It was here I wanted to be all along and now I am.

I pulled away, and we both opened our eyes, I grabbed him and hugged him with all my might and I told him

"I will never leave you, I love you"

I said the three words that can change everything and find anything. I looked at him and he said "I love you too"

I smiled the biggest smile I ever smiled and he smiled too. He then asked "will you be my girlfriend?"

I knew it was coming but I couldn't stop the inevitable. Sure there are going to be bumps along the line and fights but I know that we can do it together and I had to do was say it and I had what I wanted for so long and I wasn't going to wait.

"Yes I will be your girlfriend" I said with a smile. He smiled even bigger and hugged me. He took his bag off and slowly he laid us down on the ground and I was lying on his chest, his arm around me and holding me. And I knew that I had what I wanted and what I needed and I knew that a new chapter in my life is starting again, this time it is with the love on my life and with a brighter future, I knew it was where I belonged….."

* * *

the end! :D hope you'll liked it


End file.
